Pranks to obessions
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: random conversations that everyone does in circle daybreak,ranging from prank calls to weird obessions.pls read n review :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I should be writing my Ash and Mary-Lynnette fan fiction instead of this drabble, but I was bored. ): This is just a random idea. Hope you enjoy it.**

The guys in Circle Daybreak dared Delos into prank calling Hunter. This is how their conversation went. (:

**Disclaimer:**

Stationary

Me: Check

Books

Me: Check

Homework

Me: Check

I do not own Night world or the characters, and if I do, it's just a dream.

Me: *sighs* check

Hunter: _Italic_

Delos: **Bold**

* * *

*ring….ring….*

_Hello?_

…**I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle-**

_Who's this?_

*Ash whispered to Delos*

**Err… Bernard?**

_Who the hell is Bernard?_

…**The man that spies you through your window?**

_Oh_ _shit! You are that creepy human next door aren't you!?_

…

_I demand an answer!_

**Yes, yes I am. Hey sexy.**

*Hunter screams like a little girl*

_Leave me alone!_

*Hunter hangs up*

12 in the morning

*ring…ring…*

*Hunter yawns*

_Hunter speaking, who is this?_

*James shoves a paper into Delos's hand*

**Hi sir, is your refrigerator running?**

*Murmurs 'what is a refrigerator' to James who was laughing*

_Who dares laugh without my permission!_

**Apparently… me, HAHAHA**(fake laugh)

_Err…that's not even a real laugh_.

**Yes it is**

_No its not_

**Yes **

_No_

**Yes **

_No_

**No**

_Yes _

**HAHA, gotcha, in your face old man!**

_Delos, is that you?_

…

_It's you isn't it. You think you could fool me but you can't! I can recognize your voice anywhere! Nobody can fool the mighty Hunter Redfern! _*evil laugh*

**= = Hey is that a purple squirrel?**

_Oh, where!_

*Delos hangs up*

_Hello? Hello? Oh darn… *sighs* lonely…I'm Mr. lonely… I got nobody…_

* * *

BUNPIRE

**A/N: (: I will post more soon. Please review! The next prank call will be done by POPPY, bye for now…**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, it had been quite a while since I updated… Sorry!! And to all the people who are reading my other stories, don't kill me… well maybe you should…anyways, enjoy this. And I am working on "What if? Ash and Mary-Lynette" and I should post it around five more days I guess. (:

Poppy: **Bold**

Hunter: _Italics_

*** Poppy acts as an over hyper girl with a peppy voice who has an attention span of a cucumber.***

* * *

#Ring…Ring… #

_Hello?_

**Hi! Can I talk to Jamie!?** (Speaks in a peppy voice)

_Wrong number_

*Hunter hangs up*

-------

*Poppy redials*

#Ring…Ring…. #

_Hunter's here._

**Mary had a little lamb, little lamb… little lamb. Mary had a little lamb and its fleece was as white as snow…**

*Poppy hangs up*

_**An hour later…**_

#Ring….Ring…#

_Hello?_

**Hi, Jamie!**

_Oh my, god. It's you again!_

**So what's up Jamie!**

_I already told you, there is no Jamie! You…you… stupid vermin__!_

…

_Hello? …You there?_

**Oh my, gosh!***squeals loudly***I love bunnies. Do you love bunnies? 'Cause I love bunnies, do you, do you, do you?! I love squirrels too, but I love bunnies more, don't you just LOVE bunnies! They are just so adorable! Don't you think they are ADORABLE? BUNNIES! BUNNIES! BUNNIES EVERYWHERE! Just keep jumping… Oh and guess what, I even made a song about bunnies, you want to hear?**

_Of course not, you little brat!_

**Say yes or I'll go after you with a SPORK, and scrape your eyeballs out, then squishes them with my hands until THE BLOOD SQURTS OUT!!!**

_Okay, I get it! I'll listen, you vermin._

**YAY, a volunteer! And BTW, what's a vermin? But whatever!**

_Just go on with it already!_

**Don't push me!**** You wouldn't want a SPORK stuck in your throat do you, Jamie? **

_Okay, take your time then._

**I am ready!** *clears throat*

**My bunny jumps over the barrel… My bunny lies over the sea…**

*Hunter snores*

**WAKE UP! I'M NOT FINISHED!!!!**

_Huh, what?_*asks groggily*_Oh hey mommy._

**I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER YOU FOOL!**

…_Santa?_

**I AM A FREAKING FEMALE!**

_Err…Cupid?_

**ARGH, talking to you is pointless! JERK!**

_Is that a compliment?_

**ARGH!**

*Poppy hangs up*

…_Hello? …Easter Bunny?_

A/N: the next one would be on Ash and Hunter (:

P.S: to all my readers, just want to inform you guys that I am still alive


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: REVIEW! Thanks (: love you all and this chapter is dedicated to AliceCancu

Stranger: **Bold**

Hunter: _Italics_

#Ring…Ring…#

_Hello, is this one of those stupid weird calls I get? If it is, then buzz off you bunch of idiots!_

*Crying could be heard*

**I'm… not… an idiot!** *wails*** I…was… just… about to…ask… you…if…you would…buy… SOME SUNSHINE GIRLS' COOKIES!!** *Cries again*

_Oh, crap. Sorry Kid._

**Well that doesn't help does it? If by just saying sorry could solve problems, than what are the laws or the police for?!**

…_If I buy a box of cookies, would you shut up?_

*Girl Scout wails*

_Okay, 10 boxes of cookies!_

*wailing stops*

…**Really?** *sniffs*

_Yes, really._

…**REALLY?**

_Yes, really._

…**REALLY?!**

_I already told you, yes really!_

**You promise?**

_Yes… I promise._

…

…_Kid? …Is this thing still on?_

**REALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Oh would you just shut the up?_

*Girl cries again*

_Shit, not again…_*groans*

*Crying stops*

…

*hunter bangs the phone on the table and put it to his ear again*

**Say my name, say my name. When nobody's around you, say baby I love you…**

_What are you doing?_

**Singing, duh!**

…

**Lollipop!***pop sound***Lollipop***pop sound*

_What?_

**Lollipops are awesome. And you were right, this is one of those stupid weird calls you get. Oh and by the way, I am not really a girl scout or a girl. I am actually… a…mermaid. LOL, just kidding, I am not a female, I am a guy. And no, I am not a hooker…or a mental patient. I am a vampire just like you!! The name's Ash, age: 18. Toodles, I am off to clean my soul mate's telescope's lens. Peace.**

*Ash hangs up*

A/N: will post the next chapter if I get at least four reviews! (: please!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well remember when I said I will post the next chapter when I get 4 reviews? Well, I am feeling great today so here's Chapter 4! To everyone who has been reading this fan fiction so far, I would just like to say… THANK YOU! Special thanks to everyone who read all of my fan fiction! **

**To all the readers of: What if? Ash and Mary-Lynette, Chapter ten is going to be posted around tomorrow! (:**

* * *

This one is about the time when Hunter decided to watch a movie in the cinema (: Enjoy!!

Hunter: **Bold**

Morgead: Under-strike

People in the cinema: _Italics_

-------------------------BUNPIRE-------------------------

(Hunter is in the cinema)

*Ring…ring*

_Shh…_

**Hello?** (Whispers)

I am breaking up with you.

**Huh?**

I said I am breaking up with you, Jenny.

**Err… I think you dial the wrong number.**

Don't avoid this Jenny, stop being such a coward.

**I-**

Jenny, I know it's hard to resist my charm and good looks, but alas you have to let me go. (Says dramatically) (In the background, Jez and Ash rolls their eyes)

**I AM NOT JENNY!** (Screams)

_Shh…_

(Hunter hangs up)

THREE SECONDS LATER…

*Ring…ring*

**Who is this?**

Three little birds

**What? Don't you act like a moron! Who is this?!**

Three little birds

**Oh, stop with the birds!**

Three little birds

**They are…evil**

Three little birds

**Don't you have anything else to say besides three little birds?**

Four little birds

(Hunter groans)

**Oh come on!** (Slaps forehead)

_Shh!!!!_

Five little birdies

**Can't you say anything else besides birds?**

Three little kittens

**I HATE CATS!**

Charlie lets go to Candy Mountain!

**That's better I guess…**

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss… (From enchanted)

**Ugh, I would never kiss a vermin. And your singing –how do youngsters put it…oh, yeah sucks- Your singing sucks!**

Perry the platypus!

**Perry the- what now?**

Three little birds

**Oh no! Not this again!**

_Shh…_

Yogurt

…

I love yogurt!

**Well I don't**.

Candle… C-A-N-D-L-E…Candle. I eat candles for breakfast.

**Eww, that's disgusting.**

Bob, where is my sharpener? Bob?

**Who's Bob?**

Oh Bob… (Sings creepily) You don't want to be cut into half do you?

**I am not Bob!** (Trembles)

(Hunter hangs up…again)

Hi I'm Bob! (Random guy sitting next to Hunter says)

**AHH!**

(Runs out of cinema)

___________________________________THE END_________________________________

A/N: Now let's enjoy a short little conversation between our beloved Ash and Quinn. (:

Ash: **Bold**

Quinn: _Italics_

**Ash Redfern is cool**

_No, Ash Redfern is lame. Quinn is the real deal._

**Yuck, John Quinn sucks. Yuck, suck, yuck, suck. Hey that rhymes!**

_Well Ash and Ass rhyme too_.

**Well…Damn-it! Nothing rhymes with John.**

_Too bad, sucker._

**I got it! Horn John!**

_That doesn't make sense. It doesn't even rhyme._

**It makes enough sense to me!**

_Weirdo…_ (Quinn gives Ash a strange look and left)

A/N: Hope you guys like this!! (: Please review! Please!!! Every little review is like a soft fluffy marshmallow to me. And I love Marshmallow! (:


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello people of the internet, we are back with another chapter of THE ADVENTURES OF HUNTER REDFERN AND…squirrel boy! XD LOL, just kidding, cut out the squirrel boy. Hope you enjoy this one (:

Hunter: Bold.

Quinn: Under strike

* * *

*Ring…ring*

**Hunter's speaking. Who's this?**

Godzilla!

**What?**

You wanna check my underwear? XD

**Why would I want to? That's absurd, and I am not even gay.**

Well, who said I _am_?

**Then why did you told me to check your underwear?**

I dunno, It's just fun(Shrugs)

…**=.=**

I got waffles in my pants. (:

**What-**

They keep me warm and cozy. And I smell…_good_

**?**

And you know what? They are good snacks too!

**That's just- wrong! And Gross! Eww!**

Gross is my name, for real.

**What's your full name?**

GG

…**Gross guy?**

No, that's stupid, it's Godzilla Gross.

…

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world… come-on Hunter join me, sing!

**Why do people always tell me to sing!**

I love popcorn. Sometimes when I ran out of waffles, I stuff popcorn in my pants instead.

**Can we talk other things besides what you stuff in your pants? **(Getting annoyed)

Once I ran out of shampoo, I used maple syrup. And for the whole week, my hair doesn't even need gel, and it makes my hair browner! Cool right?! (:

… (Hunter shivers)

It's a tiny-weenie yellow polka dotted bikini, that she wore for the-

**Wait- what?**

Good morning sir, we would like to inform you, that your credit card has been cancelled. Now let's… Belly Dance!! (Music played)

**My credit- why would I want to belly dance?**

…

**Hello?**

Hi, you have reached the animal adoption hotline. If you want to adopt a hippo, please press 1.

…**A Hippo?**

Yes, a hippo. Hippos are warm and gentle loving creatures. They have blue skin with yellow polka-dots and survive on chocolates and marshmallows.

**What? Aren't hippos gray?**

Of course not, that's stupid talk.

**Are you saying I am STUPID, Godzilla? **(Says angrily)

Who's Godzilla? I'm Prince Shah-ka-la-ka-la-ma-ding-dong!

**What the?**

But some people call me Ding Dong.

**Who name their children Ding Dong**? (Ridiculous tone)

My dad, Jing Jung and my mother, King Kong…FYI, Ding Dong is a wonderful name, Hmph.

**Your family has weird names! **(Teases)

Well who name their kids Hunter? That's idiotic!

**Hey!**

(Quinn hangs up)

A/N: YAY!!! (: update soon. And don't forget to review!! Please check out my other story, What if? Ash and Mary-Lynette (: Love ya'll


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ENJOY!!!!!! (:

Don't forget to review!!! Please!!!!

Hunter first fast food job: A Chinese Restaurant Drive-Thru

Hunter: **Bold**

Random person: Under strike

Manager's voice: _Italic_

****

**Welcome to Tang's Chinese Restaurant, May I help you?**

I want French fries.

**Well, we don't sell French fries, this is a Chinese restaurant.**

I want FRENCH FRIES!

(Random person demands and whines like a little kid)

**We don't **_**have **_**FRENCH FRIES!!!**

Is this the way you treat a lady?

**But, you are NOT a lady, sir. **

(Hunter states)

Who do you think you are I can be whoever I want!

_Now, now Hunter, the costumer is always right!_

**Fine**

(Grumbles and put on a fake smile)

**What can I get for this** *cough* **pretty** *cough*** lady today?**

Who are you calling lady punk!?

**But, but-**

(Random person makes zipping 'z' motion with hand)

Do I look like a lady?

**No**

Good, I want waffles.

**But we don't have waffles. This is a Chinese Restaurant!!**

No, this is Waffle World!

**IT'S FREAKING CHINESE! WE SELL CHINESE FOOD!**

I love marshmallows!

**Wait, what happened to waffles?** (Confusing tone)

Waffles? I hate Waffles! Yuck.

**But you said you want waffles.**

No, I said I want peanuts. (Empathizes on peanuts)

**NO, you clearly said, 'I want waffles.'**

You want waffles? What do I look like, your mama?

**No one dares criticize my mummy.**

Hi I am Hunter. I work here. (:

**Wait, I am Hunter.**

No, you are Norm.

**Are we playing a game here?**

Are my French fries done?

(Hunter sighs in frustration)

**I told you, it's a Chinese Restaurant!**

I am Tina the Talking stomach.

**Tina? I thought you were Hunter.**

No, I am Tina, and you are Hunter.

**Isn't my name- wait I am confused here. Am I Norm or Hunter?**

IMANOOB

**IMANOOB…?** (Confused)

You are a noob?

**I'm-what are we talking about?**

Can I have my waffles?

**Ugh! THIS IS IT! I can't take this anymore! I QUIT!**

(Hunter slams his fist on the table.)

But I want my waffles. D: (Whines)

**I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! Goodbye!**

No waffles? ):

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. If you guys have ideas, please let me know! Thanks! You guys are awesome!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YAY!! Another chapter!!!!! (: this one is kinda messy, because there are a lot of conversations, but I hope you guys enjoy it!!!! (:

**Title: Hunter tries prank calling.**

Joe: _Italic_

Rick: Under strike

Hunter: **Bold**

**#**

*Joe and Rick are walking down the street.*

_So I was like, 'beat it dude! She's mine!' and he wouldn't so I punched him right in the eye._

Awesome

(Smirks) _yeah I know, I am-_

(Joe's phone rings)

_Probably another fan girl, this will take a while_.

(Joe puts phone to ear)

_Hello?_

**Knock, knock.**

_Who's there?_ (Uncertain)

**Nobody!**

(Hunter laughs and hangs up)

_What the hell? That was the lamest 'knock, knock joke' EVER!!_

***

**Back at Hunter's…**

**That was so fun! No wonder people keep prank calling me!! Who else to call?**

(Scrolls down the phone numbers)

**I know, I'll prank call Quinn! And Ash too!!**

(Evil laugh)

**I feel alive!!!**

***

Quinn: _Italics_

Hunter: **Bold**

*Ring, ring*

_Hello?_

**You are weird!** (Hangs up)

_Huh? Hello? Damn, Stupid phone!_ (Pouts angrily)

***

Ash: Under strike

Hunter: **Bold**

Quinn: _italics_

#

*Ash is in the shower*

…cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you- (singing)

*Ring, ring*

(Picks up the phone and puts it to ear)

Yellow?

… (Hunter giggles)

Mare, is that you babe?

**You…your mama!**

(Hunter laughs again and hangs up…again =. =)

What the fish?!

(Ash wraps himself with a towel and storms out)

Quinn! Did you DO that?!

(Someone screams behind him. Apparently, his towel fell =. = )

_What?_ (Annoyed)

_Oh my…_ (Speechless)

_Holy shit!_

(Quinn covers face)

(Ash realized his towel fell and grabs it, dashing into the bathroom.)

(Quinn ran over to the screaming girl, who apparently was Rashel)

_You okay Rashel, sweetie?_

(Inhaled rapidly) I think I need to wash my eyeballs now

**

**Back at Hunter's…**

**What else… hmm… I got it! I'll ruin Thierry's meeting with the Witches and the Shape-shifters**!

(Tapped in numbers)

**

Thierry: Under strike

Hunter:** Bold**

#

…we will put up defenses-

*Ring, ring*

Sorry, it will take awhile only.

(Picks up)

Hello?

**You suck**

I beg your pardon?

**You suck! Circle Daybreak is stupid, useless and it sucks!**

Nobody dares say that!

**Hannah Snow is a… B-I-T-C-H!** (Hangs up)

*tut* you! You freaking Mother *tut* Shut your *tut* mouth, and Hannah is not a *tut* bitch!

(Everyone in the room gasps)

(Galen's mother faints, Hannah slaps forehead, while Thierry just goes on)

*******

**Back at Hunter's…**

**I feel…alive! I am beyond awesome! I am Beyond-some!**

(Randomly punches in numbers)

**

Mare: Under strike

Hunter: **Bold**

Ash: _Italics_

#

*Ring, ring*

Hi-

**I miss you!**

Err… is that you Ash?

**Uh-huh.**

Okay…you sound weird.

**I hate you! I never ever want to talk to you again!!**

(Hunter hangs up)

What- ASH REDFERN!!!!!!!!

(Bumps into Ash who just came out of the bathroom, fully dressed this time)

_Hey Mare! You know, something weird happened, I was like-_

ASH REDFERN!! (Starts kicking him in the shin)

* * *

THE END

(:

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!! And check out my song fiction (Mary's song) about Jez and Morgead (:


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: MOVIE part 1

-O-o-

Circle Daybreak members gathered in the TV room, looking at the copper-haired girl with curious gazes.

**Poppy:** Okay, well I went movie hunting with Jamie today and I found this movie! The sales girl said it's a must watch movie!

**Ash:** Damn, not another chick flick, I'm sick of it, SICK OF IT!

(Poppy glares at Ash)

**Poppy**: FYI, this is not a 'chick flick', so I suggest you shut up if you want to keep your-you-know-what. And that applies to all you males.

(Guys gulps and nodded robotically)

**Poppy:** Good. Okay, this movie is about us! Isn't it cool! WE HAVE OUR OWN PARODY!

**Keller**: Does that mean our secret's out?

(Keller puts up a serious face)

**Poppy:** Chill, Keller. No human will believe this crap.

**Jez:** But what about the elders? They would most probably overreact and enslave the humans.

**James:** In fact, the elders are the least of our worries. Well, it says here that this film is produced by HUNTER REDFERN PRODUCTION, and it's directed by no other than Hunter himself. So it's safe.

(James holds up the DVD and Ash snatches it)

**Ash:** OMIGOSH, fake Mare is steaming hot! (Drools) And fake Ash is hot too. I approve of this movie.

**Mare:** What does that mean?

(Ash looks around nervously)

**Ash:** Well…erm, if actress you are hot, it surely means that the original is hotter.

**Mare:** Fine, just only because you are a sexy hot soulmate.

(Mare pulls Ash in for a kiss, while the others turn away in disgust)

**Maggie:** Ahem, let's keep this PG-13, guys.

(Delos and Morgead broke them off)

**Quinn:** Hey guys, guess who's playing me!

**Morgead:** Big foot? Since you are so scary…

(Morgead snickers, Quinn rolls his eyes)

**Quinn:** No, idiot. It's LOGAN LERMAN! **(A/N: Hotness!)**

(Quinn squeals like a fan girl)

**Morgead**: Hey no fair! He doesn't even have black eyes! He should have been me!

**Quinn:** There is something called contacts. DUH!

**Poppy:** All of you stop acting like drama queens and shut up! CAN WE START THE MOVIE!

**Everyone:** Yes, madam!

************************O*****O******************************

Scene one: POPPY AND JAMES

Venue: A hospital room at late night

James= **Bold**

Poppy= _Italics_

-O—o-

**Poppy, IMMA-**

_Are you a bee?_

**Erm…nope, IMMA-**

_Oh, oh, let me guess, A WASP?_

(James slaps forehead.)

**No, Poppy, I am not a bee or a wasp; I am something much scarier than that. I am your worst nightmare…**

(Lightning flashes, thunder roars)

_OMG, Don't tell me you're Mr. TUFFY, I am sorry I throw you out, it was an accident! PLEASE DON'T STAB ME!_

**Oh man, how hard could it be? DO TEDDIES HAVE FANGS? Huh, do they?**

…_Well, no…_

**Argh, don't you get it? I am an effing vampire. V-A-M-P-I-R-E! And I can save you.**

_OMG, are you going to suck my blood and torture me before cutting my body into piece and boil it in soup?_

(Hits James with a spanner)

_DIE, DIE!_

**POPPY, Poppy, I would never kill you, I am just going to take your soul and make you my immortal bride.**

_AND how JAMES, would that going to make things better?_

**Because we can be together forever, ad your stupid brother wouldn't be there to ruin it.**

_BUT I'm going to be stuck with you!_

**Don't you love me?** (Confused)

_I do Jamie, but I love-_

**Don't give me the bull about you loving this life more and that crap.**

_Eww, why would I choose this life? I was going to say I love cookies more._

**Then there will be cookies.**

(Considers) _You promise?_

**Yes Poppy, I promise.**

_Fine, I'll die._

(Poppy puts head into a bucket of water.)

**Erm, Pop, what are you doing?**

_Obviously, I am killing myself by not breathing._

(James slaps forehead)

**Argh, not that way, just let me handle it.**

…To be continued…

Back in the mansion, 

**Others:** … (Speechless)

**Poppy:** OMG that was so not me. Btw, my teddy was called Mr. Stuffy-tuffs.

**James:** And cookies? What the hell?

A/N: to clear things up a bit, this so-called parody movie is going to be in a few chapters. As you can see, Hunter has made our beloved soulmates OCC in his movie. But I hope you like it, Will update soon. Check out my other stories like **MY IDIOT AN I** formerly known as **WHAT IF? ASH AND MARY-LYNETTE** And check out my sets on **POLYVORE TOO:** http:/ www. polyvore. com /cgi/ profile? id=984017


End file.
